


Sleepless Nights

by StarscourgeChancellor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is a little shit, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscourgeChancellor/pseuds/StarscourgeChancellor
Summary: Ardyns a tired nugget and just wants to be the little spoon sometimes.First work added on here,  if you like It or have any other ideas on what to write let me know!****sicker than a dog on cold medicine when I wrote this so if it's bad dont judge me to bad. 🧝🏻





	Sleepless Nights

Cracking open the door and slipping into the steady stream, water hits your back. The heat soothing your aches and pains away. Muscles relaxing you sigh. Today has been a long day and you're ready to just go to sleep to see your love. 

Rinsing off you get out of the shower, drying off and putting on your favorite pair or pajamas on. You pad to your shared room, the door was open. You were greeted with the sight of the chancellor's back facing you light snores emitting from him. Smiling to yourself you silently creep in and lift the covers sliding in behind him. Running your fingers down his sides in search of his hands Ardyn stirs.

Humming to himself he seeks your hand out and intertwines his fingers with yours, bringing your hand to his lips. "What do you think you're doing, little one?" A hint of contentment peaking through his voice.

Smiling you nuzzle into the back of his neck, wrapping yourself further into him. The scent of fire and spice hitting your senses. Mumbling out you reply. "I just want to hold you..." his grip tightens on your hand before you continue. "It's grounding for me." 

Satisfied with your answer Ardyn burrows back into your chest and pelvis. Sliding his calves between yours, getting comfortable and settled before releasing your hand and leaning his head back. Unruly waves of crimson partially blocking your vision you lean back to get a better look at him. Absentmindely you fix your hand in his hair, now having a better look at your husband. You rub circles into his scalp.

"Dearest Y/N, you indulge me." He purrs, letting his eyes close before settling back into place. You take a moment to burn this image into your memory. It's not often your husband relaxes this much. Usually content to be your rock as your husband and friend. 

Leaning down you sneak a chaste kiss to the cheek, familiar stubble meeting your lips to which he tries to follow suit before laying back down and pulling him back in. "You know Y/N I take that back. You're impossibly cruel." Ardyn playfully whines out. 

Scoffing you sit back up, sliding your hand down from his hair to cup his cheek, tilting his face towards yours. Twinkling amber eyes bore into yours, you smile down gently at him. Running your thumb across his bottom lip you lean further in to kiss him. It was you who broke the kiss off, needing sleep desperately. "I love you Ardyn" you sighed giving him one last peck before resuming your original position. 

"And I love you, Y/N".


End file.
